


it's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [321]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: May swears that if she loses to a man, she will bear his children. The first man she loses to on her journey just happens to be her own father.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Senri | Norman
Series: Commissions [321]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 34





	it's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough

Living under Norman’s shadow is not easy for someone like May. She wants to surpass him if she can, and develops a bit of a complex, always telling him that she is going to become the best trainer that there has ever been, that she is going to become the champion, and that she is never going to lose a battle. Naturally, this leads to Norman asking her what she plans to do if she  _does_ lose a battle, and her answer is not what he is expecting to hear.

“Well, if I lose to a man, then I’m going to bear his children,” she replies, as if it the most natural thing in the world. Norman has no idea how to react to his daughter saying something like that, and he wants to believe that she is making a weird joke. And the protective, fatherly part of him begins to hope that she is right to be as confident as she is, and that she really does not ever end up losing a battle.

But eventually, he forgets what he takes to be her weird joke, and May begins her journey, and becomes as strong as she wants to be, winning battles on the road, winning battles against her rival, and collecting gym battles as she goes, until finally, she goes up against the man that she has set out to surpass. She is ready to put Norman in his place and continue on her journey, so that she can become champion and prove her point, but then, he turns out to be too much for her to handle, and for the very first time, she loses.

May is left shocked at first, barely listening to the lecture that her father gives her about focus and training, not wanting to discourage her, but wanting to make sure that she is realistic about things. She can’t stop thinking about her proclamation, and that, if she is really going to stick to what she has said, then she has to bear her own father’s children. And the more she thinks about it, the more she can’t deny that she likes the idea, until she begins to wonder if, deep down, she might have known this was going to happen.

After all, Norman is the one that she has had her sights on this whole time, the one that she has been trying to get closer to and surpass, and she definitely never expected to lose to anyone before she got to him. Now that she is here, though, she wonders if she always knew that she would lose, and if her fixation with her father was more than just a rivalry, more than just a desire to escape his shadow.

He suggests a rematch, and she does not bring up her promise yet, wanting to make sure that this is what she really wants, but by the time she loses to him a second time, she knows for sure that she wants to have his children. The more she looks at him, standing across from her in his gym, so calm and in control as he commands his Pokemon, the more she knows that she wants him, that she has always wanted him. It is not as if he is ever home, not as if he ever pays any attention to her mother, but she knows that she could make him happy, that the two of them could have plenty of fun together.

“I suppose you’ll have to train even harder if you want any chance of surpassing me,” he tells her, ready to suggest yet another rematch. But May is not having that, and she smiles as she crosses the room, getting closer and closer to him, until she is right in front of them, with barely any space to separate their bodies. As she looks up at him, she can see the confusion in his face, and she knows then that he definitely forgot what she promised him. Even so, this is not a promise that she intends to break.

“I’ve lost to you twice,” she says. “I don’t want you to think I don’t keep my word, you know.”

“What are you talking about?” he asks, cocking his head. There is a pause as he tries to think, and then his eyes widen. “May, you don’t mean-”

“I said if any man defeated me, then I would have his children,” she replies with a playful smile. “ _Any_ man, and what better man to put me in my place than my dad?”

“But, May, you know that…” Norman trails off, and he looks so conflicted then that she can tell he wants this too, that no matter how he may try to protest, there is no part of him that actually wants to let this opportunity pass him by. Perhaps he did not realize before now, and perhaps he tried to keep any feelings for his daughter buried, but looking at her now, outright offering to fuck him and let him knock her up, there is no way for him to keep running from how beautiful she has become.

His little girl is growing up, and now, she wants him, because he has proven his worth as a trainer by defeating her. What he doesn’t know is that she has now realized just how deep her desire for him actually goes, and that she would have wanted this either way, but she is happy to have this chance, happy to be able to move forward with him. Pressing closer to him, her body against his, she reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck, and Norman can’t fight it anymore.

When she is this close to him, she can easily feel just how much he wants her, so there is no point in trying to hide his desire. Instead, he leans down to meet her lips in a kiss, letting his daughter cling tightly to him, moaning into his mouth. Her moans drive him absolutely wild, sounds like he has never heard from her before, like he never expected to be able to hear. He never realized just how much he wanted her before now, but feeling her body pressed up against his, he knows that she has to be his, and that he has to keep her for himself, for as long as he can.

Already, he is imagining her, stomach swollen with his child, and he can’t hope to contain himself for a moment longer. Pulling out of the kiss, Norman sets to undressing her. It has been a long time since he has had to help his daughter with her clothes, but it comes so naturally to him, and the only sound in the room is her adorable, panting breaths as she moves along with it, making it easier for him to strip her down.

Once he has her naked, he can’t help gawking at her, so amazed at how her body has developed so far. She is still young, and might have more room to grow, but for her age, she looks very good, with shapely hips and breasts that are a little bigger than he might have expected for a girl as young as her. Even if she were to stop growing like this, she would already be one hell of a beauty, and if she continues to grow, she is going to be quite the knockout. It makes him glad that he is able to claim her for himself now, so that no one else will ever be tempted by her beauty. As a father, he has no idea how he would be able to tolerate any young man looking at her like this.

He gets her on the floor, on her back, where he gets on top of her, one hand groping at one of her breasts, as she stares up at him with pure lust in her eyes. Norman has never seen an expression like this on her face before, and yet it looks completely natural, and so very good on her. It only makes him want her that much more, and by now, he is absolutely aching for her, always certain that there is no way he could want her even more, only to discover something that surprises him.

As he gropes at her breast, he moves another hand lower, so that he can feel between her legs, moaning upon feeling just how soaking wet she is for him. It is astounding just how wet she already is, so turned on by everything that he has done that she can’t contain herself. He will have no need to worry about taking her virginity if she is already this wet, and he starts working a finger inside of her, so that he can listen to her cry out for him, shuddering beneath his touch.

When he starts pinching at her nipple, he is pleased to discover how sensitive she is, rolling it between his fingertips to make her moan even more. May is going to absolute pieces beneath him, panting and gasping, moaning out for him with her face flushed, her eyes heavy-lidded. She looks so cute and so beautiful and so overwhelmingly _sexy_ like this that he can hardly believe that this is really his own daughter. And, at the same time, he knows that this is his May, and all of this just seems _right_ , so natural, like this is what they were meant to be doing all along.

“So good…so good…” she whimpers for him, her voice wavering with how intense her pleasure in. Norman gets an idea to do even more for her, and ducks his head down so that he can kiss the tip of her other breast. With his fingers on one hand still busy inside of her, and the other hand still teasing at one of her nipples, he increases her pleasure by wrapping his lips around this nipple, flicking his tongue over it so that he can hear the way this makes her cry out.

Once he starts sucking, May goes to absolute pieces, unable to contain herself for even an instant. Norman sends her into a powerful, shuddering orgasm that makes her scream out for her daddy, so needy and so pathetic, and all for him. He aches from how badly he wants to be inside of her right now, fucking her senseless until he pumps her full of his seed, but he holds back, and instead continues to tease her with his hands and his mouth while she rides out her orgasm.

It is prolonged by the simple fact that he will not slow down, will not stop teasing her, and she ends up with her head thrown back, eyes closed as she pants for him, mouth hanging open. Finally, she starts to calm down, and even then, he does not slow at first, wanting to get her worked up all over again. It is about time that he takes what he wants, and gives her what she has set out for, so he wants to make sure that she really is ready for him.

His daughter is so tight that he knows it will feel maddening, but he has to attempt to be gentle with her, since she is still a virgin. Fortunately, she is so wet, and so excited from everything that he has done, that he does not think it will be a problem. Norman pulls back off of her, and she squirms, looking up at him impatiently, flushed and adorable and needy, watching with a hungry look in her eyes as he finally undoes his pants and frees his cock.

She stares at him, making it clear how badly she wants it inside of her, and he is not going to make his adorable daughter wait any longer, as he gets back on top of her, and as she spreads her legs for him. After being so forward, making sure that he knew that she wanted this, that she was not going to back down, she handles this with confidence as well, an inviting look in her eyes as he gets into position on top of her.

It fades away as he starts to rub the tip of his cock against her pussy teasingly, feeling how wet she is again, and making her moan for him. The expression is instead replaced with that same look of pure lust, showing just how much she needs this, how even the slightest bit of teasing from her father is enough to drive her completely mad. He teases her for just a moment longer, but the sensation is maddening for him as well, and he does not want to wait much longer before he is able to finally claim her virginity.

The knowledge that May is going to be all his, in ways that no one else will ever be able to claim her, that he will be able to experience something that no one else ever will, is more than enough to drive him on, to make him want this more than he has ever wanted anything. The taboo of their relationship means nothing to him if it means that his daughter can be his, and so, he pushes forward slowly, letting out a low moan as he does.

May tenses reflexively beneath him, and he has to remind himself, every step of the way, that this is her first time, that she is not used to these feelings, and that he needs to give her time to adjust to having him inside of her. Though it is hard to take it slow when she is so perfectly tight for him, Norman has the experience needed, has developed enough self-control to take it easy on her, slowing at any point that he is met with resistance, so that May has all the time that she needs to adjust to his cock.

It takes him a bit to actually be able to fit the whole of his length inside of her, but eventually, he is there, completely buried inside of May’s tight pussy, and she writhes beneath him, whimpering and moaning as she takes time to get used to this fullness. Norman manages to maintain his self-control even through this, even though every part of him is begging him to lose himself in the moment, to fuck her absolutely senseless, using her with reckless abandon as he claims his praise.

But she is still his daughter, and he is gentle with her, waiting for her to be ready to move before he finally starts to thrust, and when he starts, he takes it slow. With gentle motions, he begins thrusting into her, making her gasp and moan for him, the look on her face so delicious that he never wants to look away. Biting her lip, she whimpers for him, and he looks down at her, possessive and confidence, not needing to say a word for her to understand what he is feeling in this moment.

“I…it’s so good,” she suddenly gasps out, her voice so strained from her pleasure. “I want…I want more…”

“Is that right?” Norman asks, smirking a bit. If she can handle it, then he is certainly not going to deny her, especially not when it is something that he wants so badly that it is nearly painful. And so, he increases the power behind his thrusts, picking up the pace as he fucks her harder and faster, until she is screaming for him, until he is completely lost in it all.

Though it took them a bit to get this point, he is glad to see that she can take him, that she can handle everything that he has to give her. She screams out for him beneath her, begging him for more, begging him for everything that he has to give. Most importantly, she begs him, “Knock me up! Let me have your child!”

Of course, that is the point of all of this, leaving him no need to be careful when he comes for her. He is not only allowed to fill her up with his seed, but he is supposed to, for her strange, self-inflicted punishment for a loss, which may or may not be an excuse to have her father knock her up to begin with. No matter what, Norman does not care, and he works himself closer to the edge, only wanting to wait until May has come for him before he fully gives in.

Fortunately for both of them, she is not too hard to please at all, and fucking her hard like this is just what she needs, getting her closer and closer to her orgasm. He can feel just how tight she is for him, and he shows her no mercy, until he has her there, screaming out for her daddy as she comes hard with an intense, shuddering orgasm like nothing that she has ever felt before in her life.

And it feels so good for him as well, the tight spasms of her cunt too much for him to handle, and if he were supposed to try and hold out, he would not be able to. It’s a good thing that this is exactly what she wants, and he groans he pumps her full of his seed, hoping that this will be what she needs to get her pregnant. That being said, he will not have any issue with fucking her over and over again until they know for sure that she is carrying his child.

At the same time, May, panting and trying to regain her composure from something so intense, is not so sure that she wants to stop after one. If anything, this has led to her wanting to bear as many of her father’s children as she can, suddenly much more concerned with being Norman’s baby factory than she is with ever being able to defeat him in battle.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
